Leo Kang
Leo Kang is a 14 year-old male who has the 1st Zodiac of the Lion, Leo (his namesake). BACKGROUND Leo grew up as your average kid, wanting to save the world from "super baddies". When he was younger, Leo always went to the shelter down town and gave different items to the misfortune, such as old blankets, soups cans, and other non-perishable items. As he grew up, Leo's father, who matter to him as equally as his mother, Leo was heartbroken when he was told that at the age of eight, his father had become extremely ill, quickly passing away after the fact. Leo had lost faith, and believed that it wasn't possible to save the weak. By age 11, Leo had already stopped going to the shelter and began to hold his belongings to himself, becoming selfish and closed off. His mother tried her best to cheer him up, giving gifts that even herself could not afford. Leo pushes them away, stating that he wants nothing more in this world than to "hang onto this wilting guilt". APPEARANCE Leo is shown with a rather casual outfit. Leo has honey blond, spiky hair, with three tuffs of hair sticking up in the back of his hair. He has pale skin, royal blue eyes, and usually a big grin on his face (hinting maybe to hide up-building pain). A blue and white stripped shirt, with a blue collar. Navy blue jeans and blue and white Converses are worn as well. Another outfit he wears is his Zodiac attire, which is a white regal appearing suit with gold pads on the shoulders. Adorning white pants and white boots with gold straps match the jacket. An ascot is worn around the collar and a gold lion pin is on the fold of the jacket. PERSONALITY Despite his father passing away and 3 years of depression, Leo gives off the average positive attitude, toward his family, friends, and people around him. Leo decides to look for the "magic" in life, which usually seen with a big grin on his face. When Leo starts to panic, Leo tends to still have a smile on his face, but it seems more forced than the normal smile he usually gives off. In retro respect, Leo is a happy-go-lucky teen who want to see the positive. Just like his Zodiac, Leo, he is quite confident in himself and his team--so confident at one point, Leo challenged Zachary Katsuki to an arm wrestling match...and lost. RELATIONSHIPS Sophie Lavi At first sight, Leo falls in love with Sophie mainly because of her looks--and just like Jiyhun Young to Ariel Yoyama--because of her chest. With that being said, Leo really does enjoy Sophie's personality, being the shyest of the group and the 2nd prettiest (by Jiyhun). Unfortunately, at one point, Sophie made the mistake of subconsciously joining The Dark Skies, making Leo a brief enemy. Later on, the problem is resolved when they defeat them. Sophie and Leo then become inseparable lovers. Zachary Katsuki Both Zach and Leo have an unlikely friendship. Zach is a sadist and doesn't always see the bright side very often, acting the complete opposite of his zodiac, Sagittarius. Leo immediately hit it off with Zach when they had an arm wrestling match to prove to Zach that he was a "softie". Even though Leo has lost the match, Zach admired the fact that Leo kept trying. They strangely do not not have anything in common besides liking to compete in contests and prove to each other their strengths. QUOTES To Zach, about Chase: "I see the way you look at him. Are you in any way...different from us?" To himself, about Jiyhun:'' "I swear, he's got a soft spot for boobs! But I guess I'm no different, either..."'' To Jiyhun: "So I'm guessing you're giving us these names because you're thick in the head and you're bored. Nice." To Sophie: "I'm not going to die...I-I just want to close my eyes and sit here..." To himself: "Not everything is as it appears to be. At least, that's what everyone's been telling me." To The Dark Skies: "Oh, please, it's just one blast! It's not as if it could blow this place to shreds, including your heads...yeah, that would be awesome!"